Jedi Assassin
by SSTR87
Summary: At the end of the battle between Naruto and the Six Paths, Naruto confronted Pein... This time something happens and Naruto and Konan find themselves stranded elsewhere on a foreign world, with no knowledge of how they got there or how to get home.


Two adults were opposed to a teen within the confines of an artificial cave-like structure. The first of the adults was a woman in her early thirties with short, bobcut blue hair. Her face was pierced in multiple locations including snakebites, several ear piercings and her brows. She was wearing a full-length trench coat colored the purest of black with red clouds outlined in white. The second adult was perched in a mechanical contraption that seemed like a giant set of six robotic legs. The body of the machine was reminiscent of a throne and the man that sat upon the throne seemed to be nearing his hundreds, if not already beyond. However, all present knew this was not the case, as the man merely suffered from a never-ending Chakra-exhaustion. He sat bare-chested with multiple rods protruding his chest, long white hair that fell limp and ragged about his shoulders and eyes that seemed to hold the mysteries of the universe within.

The final of the three just happens to be the most important of the story. He is a young boy, barely seventeen years of age and the current container of the world's most dangerous creature: the Kyuubi, a Nine-tailed demonic fox made of pure energy and rage-filled hatred. The boy was currently wearing a pair of black and orange trousers with rectangular patterns up the legs, and a pair of blue ninja sandals. His blonde hair vibrated with the boy's emotions as his eyes expressed compassion and pity for his fellow human.

The young, teenaged Naruto glared balefully at Nagato, rage evident in his eyes. "I've heard _everything_ you had to say, Nagato! And your words mean **nothing** to me!" he thundered, his voice vibrating the walls of paper with well-checked anger.

Nagato's eyes widened slightly at the outburst and he shifted forward in his seat slightly. "...?" he paused as he considered the situation. _"I'm too low on Chakra to do anything at this point,"_ he acknowledged, unaware that his thoughts mirrored his female companion.

The woman with blue hair shifted her position, interposing herself between Naruto and Nagato. "Listen here, brat," she began, her voice oozing with malice, "if you think I'm just going to sit here and let you harm the only man in the world I care about without lifting a finger, you've got another think coming!" she challenged, taking an aggressive stance, one hand raised slightly higher than the other and one foot sliding forward, shifting the sand under foot.

Naruto's eyes hardened as he took in the woman's form and without preamble his eyes shifted, the iris changing from a rounded form to elongated black bars, similar to that of a toad. "If you really wanna get involved, I guess I can kick your butt too!" he challenged.

Nagato raised a hand to forestall the two and coughed sickly, a bit of blood leaking from the simple action. "Please, no more violence."

Silence reigned supreme for a private eternity between the young woman and the blonde boy until finally the pair relaxed, coming to a draw at some unseen signal.

"Nagato, you're bleeding. Let me tend to you," Konan pleaded only to be refuted by a simple shake of the head. "Na-" she began, only to cut herself off and hang her head, knowing the end was drawing near.

The man slowly lowered the hand that was still raised and locked eyes on Naruto. "Before I die, I have to do something for you. Naruto, become the person of legend and bring peace to this world. Be the student, Jiraiya-sensei always knew he'd have."

**Jedi Assassin:**

**First Arc: Of Ninjas and Hutts**

_Somewhere some time:_

Naruto awoke with a start, the heat from the glaring dual stars burning into his face. The feel of cooled sand was at his back and a weight was pressed against his chest in a most uncomfortable way.

"Wha-? Two suns...?" he asked weakly, his voice hoarse as if he had been without water for an eternity.

The blonde boy went to raise his hand to wipe his disbelieving eyes when he felt every muscle in his body protest the simple action. "What the heck happened?" he asked incredulously. He swallowed harshly against the bulge in his throat and, sending a burst of chakra through his system as he formed a ram sign with each hand, Naruto managed to gather the energy required to press the weight off of him before hearing a grunt and a dull thud.

"Whatever that was, it sure was soft and hairy," he noted under his breath, still unable to rise or turn his neck.

"You'd better apologize before I regain motor controls, or I'm gonna kill you, brat-!" came the threat of an all-too-familiar voice.

"Who's there?" he asked, senses trying to extend, though it was a moot point. "Baa-chan?" he asked, unintelligibly.

"Who the hell're you calling an old woman, brat?" came the irate screeching voice of the blue-haired Konan. "That's it, I'm gonna stab you **right now!**" she threatened.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut and awaited the sensations of pain...

Only to feel nothing of the sort.

"Heh... you sure do talk big..." Naruto teased. "Too bad you can't walk the walk."

Konan grunted in irritation as her body continued to defy her will. "Is it just me, or are there two suns?" she asked as her eyes finally trailed across the sky.

"You seen it too?" Naruto asked dubiously, sounding like a young child. " I thought I just hit my head too hard... Hey!" he suddenly cried the last out. Konan's attention instantly snapped towards the blonde only to hear the following words,. "Where's Nagato?"

Silence...

_Time Lapse Photography With Naruto and Konan_

It had been several hours since the pair found themselves immobile, and finally the two were able to move, Naruto recovering quicker than his kunoichi counterpart. In a mere moment the blonde got to his feet and stretched his arms followed by kicking his feet, to get a feel for the slightly heavier gravity and more than a bit of joy at no longer being stuck on the ground.

So entranced with his little celebration was he, that he never felt the errant breeze. "Yatta! I can finally move again," he shouted in glee, punching a fist into the air as he jumped as high as his legs would take him. Konan, lying on the ground and only able to prop herself up at the moment, caught quite an eyeful.

With a set of matching rosey cheeks, Konan coughed into her hand to get the blonde's attention. "Yahoo! Yahahahahooo!" came the replies of an overenthusiastic Naruto as he danced in the desert sands. "No way you're gonna stab me now, crazy old lady," Naruto taunted, bending over and slapping his butt at her.

It was as he was in this position as Konan passed out, rocketing with a nosebleed, that Naruto froze stock-still.

His eyes narrowed to slits.

He slightly rubbed at the place his pants should be...

Realization slowly dawned on the blonde. "I-I-I'm... NAKED!?" he cried incredulously, loud enough that the sand trembled and several desert beasts scampered off.

_In the City,_

_City of Mos Eisley_

A young woman, fully pregnant with child was standing before a man that for all intents and purposes should be blind. His eyes were not even present in his sockets, yet he stared directly where the young woman was standing, his face damaged by the harsh rays of another lifetime in another world on a planet far more cruel and harsh than Tatooine.

The young woman reached gingerly to take the man's hand, and was allowed to take hold, though the man did not allow his features to soften in the least. "Please tell me your name at least. This past year I've known you and even loved you," she tried, touching her belly gently at the "loved" comment. "Can't I at least afford your name?"

The man, his voice crisp like dry leaves spoke smoothly in a way that shook all that listened down to their very core; thusly the majority of the populace of Tatooine, the Hutts included, fled when the man was around for fear of his predictions aiming at them.

"This is not my time. Nor is it my home, woman!" the man barked out. If not for interstellar travel many would have called him crazy, and if not for everything he said having come true, they still might have called him deranged. "My soul longs for Arrakis. The Desert Fremen in me sings to live by the Crysknife, to ride the great worms and these old bones of mine long to take the long desert walk."

The woman's eyes filled with tears as she tried to cup the man's face in an embrace of love. "B-"

"No!" he stated, his words firm as he took hold of the woman's hands. "Even if you've loved me, my heart will always and forever belong to my dearly departed Chani. If not for the necessity of this timeline, I would not have even touched you-" suddenly the old man with the sun-baked face lacking eyes, froze and looked into the desert. "No, this is wrong. They should not be here," he noted with finality.

Drawn to the Old man of the desert like moths to a flame, the denizens of the local town found themselves surrounding the aged old fool whose predictions always came true. "Here me, O you stupid, stupid people! The sand cries out for a savior from the fat slugs you call Hutts. A savior is in the belly of this woman and no one and no Hutt can stop his birth!" he declared.

From overhead Three Hutts, Jaba, Ogawa and Gardulla watched, hovering on platforms. "(translate to Hutt: There must be a way to get rid of this guy?)" Ogawa demanded, unlike most other Hutts, Ogawa dressed the part of a female, complete with pink powers and make up, false eyelashes and a racing stripe down its back colored a crimson red.

Jabba and Gardulla glanced to one another in aggravation before shoving the effeminate Hutt to the ground from the platform. "(translate to Hutt: You get down there and do something, Ogawa!)" Jabba challenged before the pair hovered away, letting the Hutt fall to her doom.

A moment before the screaming sack of goo hit the ground a flash of orange, black and yellow danced into the intervening distance as Naruto caught the giant screaming slug and set it safely on the ground. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, thinking he was speaking to someone's pet. It came as a huge surprise when the crowd parted and glared at him momentarily before dispersing.

"What? Wud I do?" he asked the now empty street, never once spotting the man without eyes watching him. Konan on the other hand took notice and formed several handsigns before sending a swathe of paper shuriken at the man, only for the man to step around each with the barest of movements in an astoundingly fast way.

Time seemed to fold around the man as he walked at a fast pace, his hand suddenly around her throat. **"Why are you here? You play a more significant role elsewhere, Konan of Amegakure,"** he spoke with authority. If not for the fact that the "Angel of Rain Country" had spent most of her life living beside a man elevated to godhood, she might have trembled at the man's resolute voice.

As it was, Konan found herself being compelled to speak and despite her life of training, the man's weird voice genjustu was overpowering her body's defense. "I-I don't know," she began, struggling in the grip of the man. In an instant Naruto was at the man's side, a kunai nearly embedding itself in the elder's gut, only for the man's other hand to suddenly be there, grabbing the kunai and flinging it into the distance as his palm struck Naruto in the solar plexus, sending the boy sprawling end over end.

"**Stand down,"** the man commanded, his voice seeming to echo and resonate throughout the air, forcing Naruto to take a knee.

The look of surprise in Naruto's eyes was telling of his body's betrayal. "Dammit! Move body! Obey me, not that guy!" he shouted in a rage, biting his lip til he drew blood. However, unlike any normal genjutsu, he couldn't dispel it with pain.

The old man turned his eyeless gaze upon the woman with blue hair, causing Konan to squirm in his grasp. "Wh-What are you? Are you a god too, like Nagato?" she asked, never admitting to fact she feared for her life.

The old man laughed harshly, a sound similar to shards of glass tumbling down a hill. "A god? Not in the slightest! There is no god in is this world! No divine originator to fix all the problems we create! Open your eyes, you fool!" he demanded, his voice awe-inspiring.

Naruto grit his teeth so hard that his gums began to bleed as he forced his legs to allow him to stand under sheer willpower alone. "ARRRRRGGGG! DAMN YOU! You think you can just do whatever you want to do, to anyone that you want, and you can get away with it! Don't you?!" Naruto challenged, the strength slowly returning to his body as chakra coursed through his system.

The eyeless man's brows rose in slight surprise. "Well, you are quite special after all, Naruto Uzumaki," he declared as he released his grip on Konan and let the bluenette fall bonelessly to the ground. **"Konan, train Naruto the right way. Those eyes of his are quite special,"** the man tasked of the kunoichi before turning away from the pair. In an instant a sand storm wreaked havoc on the immediate area, a span of a city-block.

In less than three minutes the sad was gone and so was the man from before, leaving Shmi, Naruto, Konan and Ogawa the Hutt to shiver at their near fate.

Ogawa was the first to act, spotting Naruto and his strange eyes. "(translate to Hutt: What has happened to your eyes?)" Ogawa demanded, a series of grunting warbles emitting from her mouth.

Naruto looked to Konan with a puzzled look in his eyes. "I wonder what this pet slug horse thing is trying to tell me?" he asked of Konan.

Konan huffed, crossing her arms as she rolled her eyes. "Why are you asking me? I don't speak animal languages, idiot," she cursed. Internally she shivered, seeing Naruto's eyes were suddenly so drastically changed. Where before his sclera were a normal white, now it was purple with silver irises that had six purple rings in a descending order. _"Nagato, you idiot, you gave him your eyes?"_ she cursed at the heavens.

Naruto shrugged and realized something. At some point in the sand storm, he had lost his clothing. AGAIN! "EEEK! I'm naked!" he shrieked an instant before Konan started laughing. "HEY! It's not funny!" he challenged.

Shmi, from her corner a distance away, blushed at the nude young blonde. He may have been a couple years younger than her, but he was _certainly_ developed. And yes, she did notice.

"(translate to Hutt: You there, slave girl.)" Ogawa called out, gaining Shmi's attention. As any master-respecting slave, Shmi darted to fore of the Hutt and fell to her face.

"Yes, Ogawa?" she asked, face in the ground.

Naruto, hands crossed in a "t" position created a few clones and had them transform into a hitae-ite, underwear, pants, a t-shirt and a jacket, perfectly mirroring that which he wore beforehand. After slipping them on, he noted the young woman seeming to worship the slug as it warbled its very wet sounding words at her. "Now that's just weird..." Naruto complained, his eyes narrowed to slits.

Konan nodded dumbly at the scene.

**End of First Chapter**

**AN: So, tell me what you think. I was reading a few really creative Naruto/Star Wars crossover and decided I'd try my own. I tossed in a bone from another series, in which explains the high Midichlorian levels that Anakin possesses, if you know what I mean. And yes the eyeless man seems overpowered. If you know who it is, you'd understand why and how he could react in the times that he did. **

**BTW that will be last time the desert priest appears, after all he has his own book and story that calls for him. **

**LWH**


End file.
